bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Motto! GaRuPa Life!
These weekly 4komas are from the official website of the "BanG Dream!" franchise. These 4komas are translated in Traditional Chinese on the Taiwanese version's official website and in Hangul on the Korean version's official website. On March 15, 2018, they started posting them in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! as well. They are different from the 1komas from the loading screen. The translators for unofficially translated 4komas by BanG Dream! GBP are bangdreaming & Kagerou. Note: :Read the 4komas in this order: top-left → top-right → bottom-left → bottom-right. Read the dialogues from right to left direction. No. 1-10 01= No. 01: World Wide Michelle |-| 02= No. 02: Mascot |-| 03= No. 03: PasuPare and Glasses |-| 04= No. 04: Goodwill Ambassador for Choco Coronets! |-| 05= No. 05: I Must Convey This Feeling! |-| 06= No. 06: The Very First Girls Band Election! |-| 07= No. 07: In Three Minutes... |-| 08= No. 08: Rabbits, Staying Over |-| 09= No. 09: Image |-| 10= No. 10: Eve and A Sunny Day No. 11-20 11= No. 11: Short Play at the Convenience Store |-| 12= No. 12: Ako's Birthday Song |-| 13= No. 13: The Hikawa Sister's Tanabata Legend |-| 14= No. 14: PasuPare CD Release |-| 15= No. 15: Kasumi and Friends |-| 16= No. 16: A Gap in Nursing Quality?! |-| 17= No. 17: The Never-Ending Phantom Thief |-| 18= No. 18: Learning About Makeup |-| 19= No. 19: The Secret of the Popular Cafe |-| 20= No. 20: Hagumi and the Eternal Secret No. 21-30 21= No. 21: A Small Wish |-| 22= No. 22: Kokoro and the World, Together |-| 23= No. 23: Girls Band Party Collaboration Cafe! |-| 24= No. 24: Fireworks Festival with Everyone |-| 25= No. 25: Autographs |-| 26= No. 26: Himari, Defeated |-| 27= No. 27: Lisa and MCing for Lives |-| 28= No. 28: To All the Children in the Nation |-| 29= No. 29: Romeo and Juliet |-| 30= No. 30: Moca and the Ambush No. 31-40 31= No. 31: Afterglow CD Release |-| 32= No. 32: Mission Inmichelleable |-| 33= No. 33: Evemoto Musashi's Failure |-| 34= No. 34: Baker Mode |-| 35= No. 35: Hina, Becoming Wild |-| 36= No. 36: First Girls Band Party Election Live! |-| 37= No. 37: Midnight Temptation |-| 38= No. 38: Misaki's Day as the Main Character |-| 39= No. 39: For Kokoro's Smile |-| 40= No. 40: Knowledge, In My Hands No. 41-50 41= No. 41: Sayo's PasuPare Review |-| 42= No. 42: Rinko's Day of Surprise |-| 43= No. 43: On The Same Wavelength |-| 44= No. 44: Himari and Her Honest Little Demons |-| 45= No. 45: Yukina's Four Kittens |-| 46= No. 46: Arisa's First Star |-| 47= No. 47: PoPiPa in Osaka |-| 48= No. 48: Yamato Maya and Presents |-| 49= No. 49: Rising Hurdles |-| 50= No. 50: Her Position No. 51-60 51= No. 51: Limited Edition Couple |-| 52= No. 52: The Many Sides of Composing |-| 53= No. 53: An Unusual Christmas |-| 54= No. 54: Tae and the Ideal Hanazono Land |-| 55= No. 55: Aya, Only One |-| 56= No. 56: Preparing for Winter |-| 57= No. 57: Division of Hobbies |-| 58= No. 58: Aya and the Last Recording |-| 59= No. 59: PasuPare New Year's Livestream |-| 60= No. 60: Tsugumi and Friends No. 61-70 61= No. 61: Guitar Players in Tokyo |-| 62= No. 62: The Admired Stage |-| 63= No. 63: The Two's Connection |-| 64= No. 64: Dreaming of Bread |-| 65= No. 65: Juniors in Cookie Baking! |-| 66= No. 66: Girl Power |-| 67= No. 67: Trust and Miscalculations |-| 68= No. 68: Birth of a Charismatic Employee |-| 69= No. 69: The Topic of Conversation |-| 70= No. 70: Kaoru and the Director Kittens No. 71-80 71= No. 71: Calm |-| 72= No. 72: Surplus |-| 73= No. 73: From Now On, Please Take Care Of Us |-| 74= No. 74: Sayo and The Shining Sun |-| 75= No. 75: Hina and The Connected Night |-| 76= No. 76: Time To Share With Rimi |-| 77= No. 77: The Class Is Just Next To Me... |-| 78= No. 78: Do Not Know The "Return-Home" Club |-| 79= No. 79: Chisato and The Bouquet Presents |-| 80= No. 80: Ran and Ran's Flowers No. 81-90 81= No. 81: Tomoe and Birthday Party |-| 82= No. 82: The Teachings of Bushido |-| 83= No. 83: Lisa's Motive to Create Lyrics |-| 84= No. 84: Everyone's Michelle |-| 85= No. 85: Kokoro's Planning Schedule |-| 86= No. 86: Standard Value of Side Dishes |-| 87= No. 87: Kanon and The Best Present |-| 88= No. 88: Apply for Best New Manga Awards! |-| 89= No. 89: Saaya and Her "Get Spoiled" Day |-| 90= No. 90: Trained Speech |-| No. 91-100 91= No. 91: More Behind The Scenes |-| 92= No. 92: Blame The Humidity |-| 93= No. 93: The Unstoppable Duo |-| 94= No. 94: This Is Not Getting Better |-| 95= No. 95: Image Training |-| 96= No. 96: Maruyama's Messed Up |-| 97= No. 97: Eve's Work Interview |-| 98= No. 98: Ako Wants to Line Up With Her Back |-| 99= No. 99: Nickname |-| 100= No. 100: Kasumi and The Lyrics With Everyone No. 101-110 101='No. 101: Crazy For You' |-| 102='No. 102: Afterglow's Mask' |-| 103='No. 103: Hagumi and HaroHapi Meeting' |-| 104='No. 104: You Can Now Use Finnish' |-| 105='No. 105: Kokoro and Rocket Launch' |-| 106='No. 106: Sisters' |-| 107='No. 107: Midsummer's Battle' |-| 108='No. 108: Lisa and Music' |-| 109='No. 109: I Am Not Scared Here...!' |-| 110='No. 110: Moca and the Best World' center No. 111-120 111='No. 111: Free Study' center |-| 112='No. 112: Language of flowers' |-| 113='No. 113: Very Interesting' |-| 114='No. 114: Imprinting' |-| 115= |-| 116= |-| 117= |-| 118= |-| 119= |-| 120= References 1. https://bang-dream.bushimo.jp/special/manga/ Navigation Category:Girls Band Party! Category:Manga